


The Worst Pain Ever

by SusieBeeca



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hospital Setting, Swearing, childbirth references, depiction of pain, gems doing adult things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBeeca/pseuds/SusieBeeca
Summary: Bringing a new and beautiful creation into the world is often painful. Bismuth and her lover Pearl learn that the hard way as Bismuth struggles on a medical stretcher.Based on a tumblr request!





	The Worst Pain Ever

Pearl tried not to wince as Bismuth clutched her hand so hard it nearly splintered under her grip. “You’re doing fine,” she murmured as she wiped the sweat from her brow. “Just keep breathing.”

She was doing her best to comply, sucking in the sterile, antiseptic-scented air in through her nose as she huffed. “I… I don’t think I c-can take this…”

“Pain’s to be expected,” Pearl reassured her, but she turned her head away to hide the lip she was nibbling between her teeth. She’d never witnessed something like this before, and to see the gem she loved so much bearing down on the searing, ripping agony was starting to make her soul ache. Stars, she had no idea there’d be so much blood… “But it’ll be worth it.”

Bismuth leaned her head back on the stretcher with teeth gnashing and tears leaking from her eyes. Her thighs trembled as she felt a new wave of pain split up inside her. “SHIT!”

With one hand on her belly, the other still firmly squeezed in Bismuth’s grip, Pearl planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and tried to ignore the raw, wet sounds coming from just below. “You can do it. I believe in you.”

She glanced up at Biggs, who gave her a solemn nod. She trusted the jasper; after all, she was the one with the technical knowledge of how to pull something like this off, the one who had both hands on Bismuth’s gaping, open wound.

“Come on, Bismuth,” Pearl said quietly as she watched her lover strain from the stress of it all. “You’re almost there!”

“FUCK!”

Tears and sweat were streaming down her face as she hissed her breath in and out, her face flushing a deeper grey as she strained. Pearl swallowed, but her throat felt tight; it cut her deeply to see the blacksmith suffering so much just to bear a thing of pure beauty.

“Just breathe,” Biggs purred as she reached behind her for a disinfectant wipe. “Ten more seconds, okay?”

Pearl gasped when her lover’s hand shuddered in her grasp, and Bismuth’s whole body slid down the stretcher a full foot, leaving her sweat-soaked dreadlocks clinging to the pillow. She could tell by the triumphant look on Biggs’ face that they were almost there, they were just on the precipice, they were just about to—!

And then Biggs pulled away with a grin, leaving her patient shuddering. “A-ha! There we go, you’ve done it!”

Bismuth weakly opened her gummy eyes, and with a smile she gazed down at the beautiful new creation. “I… I did it?”

“Yup!” Biggs carefully wiped off the tip of her tattoo gun. “You’re done the linework!”

Bismuth’s eyes drifted from the puffy, raw lines that had just been etched into her left bicep, and then up to Pearl… and then back to her tattoo artist. “That was just the linework?!”

Grinning as she dipped the tip of her gun into another pot of ink, Biggs said “All you need now is for me to fill it in. It’ll take… about seven more hours.”

Pearl groaned as she felt Bismuth swoon beneath her. “I’m never gonna make it!”

**Author's Note:**

> HA HA HA HA **HA!!!!**
> 
> I got my first body mod when I was four, and I didn't flinch. I now have eight piercings and two tattoos and I plan to add to them, and DAMN did I love getting them all! But I just adore the idea of a big, burly butch like Bismuth howling in pain as she gets her first ink. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
